


Isaac's Birthday

by Gaaybriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaybriel/pseuds/Gaaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott prepares something special for Isaac's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac's Birthday

Scott dragged a blindfolded Isaac by his hand hurriedly, stopping to shush Isaac every few minutes. He had insisted that this remain a secret until the very last crucial second. Isaac couldn't help feeling increasingly apprehensive after he had been wearing the blindfold for ten minutes but he trusted Scott.

Isaac heard a hissed, "Crap!" come from Scott as he tripped over something. Isaac grinned, Scott was the most uncoordinated werewolf in all history. Isaac sighed when Scott continued to drag him God knows where and was not prepared for the scents that followed his intake of breath. He didn't need the blindfold to increase his sense of smell or hearing but without his sight it became quite confusing to figure out what his heightened senses were telling him.

Isaac could definitely smell Scott very strongly. Scott's scent was one of the best things that Isaac had ever smelled and he would never forget it. The strength of the scent told him that he must be near Scott's house. But after that it became confusing. He could smell burning but not enough for anything to be on fire and he could smell flowers. He could also smell food. There was definitely garlic and tomato in there somewhere. 

So he was at Scott's house at dinner time. Big deal. Why did he need to be blindfolded for that? He spent the majority of his time at Scott's house. Suddenly Scott stopped walking and Isaac slammed into his back. Isaac took a step backwards and heard Scott turn around to face him. After a few clumsy seconds, Scott removed the blindfold and Isaac's eyes adjusting quickly to the dim lighting.

He was standing in Scott's backyard, surrounded by trees and flowers and in the middle was a table set for two. It was decked out with roses and candles and gleaming glasses and cutlery. Isaac stared for a while and then his eyes started to water. Scott turned to look at him again and the grin he had been wearing slipped off his face only to be replaced by concern.

"Are you okay, Isaac?" Scott asked, his voice quivering slightly. All Isaac could do was nod, so he nodded as enthusiastically as he could. Scott seemed to be convinced and his beautiful grin returned. "I know it's a little corny. Alright, a lot corny but I think you deserve the best on your birthday. Well, I think you deserve the best every day but -" He was cut off by Isaac lips on his. Scott grinned into the kiss and counted this as a solid win. Their lips parted and Isaac rested his forehead against Scott's.

"I love you." he whispered.

"So you should." Scott replied as he wiped a tear from Isaac's cheek. They both grinned before sharing another kiss. "I love you with all my heart, Isaac. Happy birthday."


End file.
